Les chasseurs
by Deediii
Summary: [Cross-Over : HP/Supernatural/Hannibal/Atlantide.] Passage : "– Le groupe B1 est demandé d'urgence dans le secteur de Gloucestershire.". [...] J'avais beau être le "Harry Potter sauveur de la communauté sorcière" , ça n'avait pas facilité pour autant mon entré chez les Aurors. Au contraire. Je n'avais jamais vu des gens aussi sceptique face à ma réussite.


OS Cross over supernatural hp atlantide

_« – **Le groupe B1 est demandé d'urgence dans le secteur de Gloucestershire. Le groupe B1 passera par l'aile de préparation d'urgence où un portoloin le mènera à la forêt de Dean. Plus d'informations sera donné au groupe B1 à l'aile de préparation d'urgence.** »_

La voix était nasillarde un peu lasse en complète contradiction avec le message qu'elle passait. Depuis que j'arpente les couloirs tortueux du bâtiment des Aurors, j'entends souvent la voix off annonçant tel ou tel événement parfois faisant passer des anecdotes. J'imagine bien une vieille femme toute fripée devant son interphone beuglant à qui voulait l'entendre les instructions données par mes supérieurs.

Je sors de mes pensées en me faisant bousculer ce qui me permet de revenir à la vraie et dure réalité : je vais enfin pouvoir aller sur le terrain face à une situation d'urgence. Qu'il y avait-il ? Allais-je enfin réussir à convaincre mes supérieurs ?

J'avais beau être le _« Harry Potter sauveur de la communauté sorcière_ », ça n'avait pas facilité pour autant mon entré chez les Aurors. Au contraire. Je n'avais jamais vu des gens aussi sceptique face à ma réussite. Je ne voulais pas me vanter, mais j'avais tout de même fait quelque chose et je ne pensais pas avoir à prouver quoique ce soit à ces hommes. Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre : j'aimais qu'on ne m'accepte pas juste en regardant une quelconque cicatrice, on attendait à ce que j'ai les pieds sur terre et que je ne sois pas aveuglé par la réussite.

En attendant, je me perd à nouveaux dans mes pensées et j'écope de quelques regards furieux des hommes partageant le groupe B1. Nous courrons deux couloirs afin de nous rendre dans l'aile de préparation d'urgence. Enfin une porte grande et blanche nous fait face. Le plus proche ouvre très grand et nous voyons un homme à la forte carrure se retourner.

« – **_J'ai failli attendre ! Que ne comprenez vous pas dans « situation d'urgence » ? Assez bavardé, équipez vous de ce vous trouverez sur les bancs là bas et écoutez moi attentivement. Une grande source de magie inconnue a été détectée dans la forêt de Dean, pas assez importante pour les plus gradés que vous, trop importante pour les beuglantes du ministère. Prenez vite ce Portoloin !_** »

Il nous tend un morceau de chaise en bois et je vérifie tout juste que ma baguette se trouve dans ma poche lorsque je sens mon nombril s'étirer à n'en plus finir.

Nous arrivons dans une forêt que je connais très bien. Face à nous un groupe de moldu terrifiés qui nous a regardé apparaître de nul part. Je vois le Commandant Rourke se taper la paume de la main contre son front.

« **_Potter, Moliere lancez un oubliette de basse intensité, environ une et demie ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez?!_** »

Il essaye de nous tuer du regard et voyant qu'il n'y arrive pas, il se retourne et lance des ordres à tout va. Le groupe de moldu est composé de cinq individus. Deux hommes, deux femmes et une fillette d'environ neuf ans. Je m'approche d'eux et leur souris tandis que je lance un oubliette pour qu'il oublie comment nous étions arrivés. Après un moment de flottement un des hommes nous regardes tous avec étonnement et semble reprendre ses esprits.

« – _**Bonjour messieurs, bonne soirée qui s'annonce n'est ce pas ?**_ me lance un des hommes

– _**Très bonne oui ! Je suis l'agent Potter, de la police de Gloucestershire, vous venez camper ?**_

_**– Nous rentrons chez nous au contraire ! Une semaine c'est bien suffisant !**_

_**– Je peux vous croire ! Nous avons été appelé mes collègue et moi même pour une histoire de vandalisme, avez vous vu quelque chose d'anormal ?**_

_**– Je ne -**_ Rourke l'interrompt.

–_** Nous pourrons rien en tirer, Potter, laissez les partir !**_ »

Le groupe de campeurs s'en va sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il disparaît de notre vue, Rourke s'exclame.

« – _**Notre alarme a sonné car nous avons perçu une grande source de magie inexpliquée et surtout très inhabituelle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça n'est pas une violation de jeune sorcier du premier cycle mais plutôt quelque chose de vieux si on en croit la trace magique**_.

– _**Qu'est ce qu'on fait, commandant ?**_ demande Helga, la seule femme de la B1

–_** Vous camperez là cette nuit, vous nous ferez un rapport de ce qui s'y trouve, en cas de danger transplanez tout de suite. Quand je dis camper, c'est pas les vacances, Fawkes,**_ il regarde le jeune homme avec ses yeux tueurs, _**vous allez fouiller toute la forêt. Tâchez de survivre, je n'ai pas le temps de vous chercher un remplaçant.** _»

Sans plus de parole, il transplane, sans doute rejoindre sa femme qui le trompe et son gosse drogué. Je me retourne vers mon équipe qui est maintenant composé d'Helga Sinclair une très belle blonde, guerrière, garce sur les bords, Steven Fawkes un garçon qui, j'ai l'impression, m'aime un peu trop, Gaetan Molière un petit qui me fait penser avec dégoût à Peter Pettigrow et Vincenzo Santorini un italien fleuriste à ses heures perdues, frêle, qui a cependant la même passion que Seamus : faire tout exploser. Quelle équipe, mes amis !

« –_** Je propose que-**_ commence Steven avant de se faire couper par Helga

– **_Tu proposes rien, Fawkes, tes idées sont à chier. On se sépare tous et on reste sur nos gardes, au moindres problèmes les étincelles rouges sont là._ **»

Je pense que nous sommes tous au même niveau : nous n'avons plus envie d'essayer de se battre contre cette mégère. Sa voix grave résonne encore dans ma tête lorsque je me dirige à l'intérieur de la forêt accompagné de Steven et Vincenzo.

Après une heure de marche environ, nous nous sommes bien enfoncés dans la forêt. Cependant plus nous nous avançons, plus la forêt se fait silencieuse. Ce qui n'est pas du tout normal. Nous arrivons maintenant à un point où il n'y a plus aucun bruit et enfin des chuchotement se font entendre. Steven me donne un coup de coude et me montre une lumière à travers les arbres une dizaine de mètre plus loin.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la lumière et je suis personnellement surpris de voir le spectacle qui s'offre à nous.

Deux jeunes hommes, un aux cheveux long et l'autre aux cheveux courts sont assis autour d'un feu de camp entouré d'un dôme couleur feu autour d'eux. Je racle ma gorge dans l'espoir qu'il nous aperçoive. Un des hommes, celui aux cheveux cours se retournent et lorsqu'il nous voit se lève aussitôt sortant de suite une arme qu'il pointe sur nous.

Je lève de suite les mains, essayant de calmer ses nerfs, sachant le pouvoir du colt qu'il tient entre les mains. Steven et Vincenzo quant à eux dégainent leur baguette qu'ils pointent sur les deux hommes. Je fais un pas et m'exclame toujours les mains au niveau de ma tête.

« – **_Calmez vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !_**

**_– Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?!_** s'exclame celui aux cheveux long.

– _**Je me présente, je suis Harry Potter, lui c'est Vincenzo Santorini et lui Steven Fawkes. Nous sommes de la police de Gloucestershire, nous patrouillons sur ce qui peut se révéler être une scène de crime.**_ j'invente un peu mon personnage peut-être qu'ils sont dupe.

**_– Montrez moi vos badges que je vois ça, dit il sans baisser son arme. Et qu'est ce que vous tenez dans les mains les deux guignols?_**

**_– Je n'ai pas de badge mais-_** je suis interrompus par Steven qui démarre toujours au quart de tour.

– **Guignols hein ?!**_** Accio arme**_ »

Le colt voyage jusque lui mais à notre plus grande surprise, toute une flopée d'arme suivent le colt. Steven est donc encombré et les deux hommes qui ne sont pas sortis de leur bulle protectrice nous regarde la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Vincenzo se penche vers moi et me chuchote.

« –**_ Pourquoi ils ne se défendent pas ?_**

**_– Je n'en ai aucune idée !_** avoue-je._** Ils ont dû égarer leur baguette.** _»

Soudain nous entendons un appel strident. Une voix de femme qui cri à l'aide. Elle cris de plus en plus fort et nous nous retournons près à aller aider lorsque des bras se referment sur nos corps et nous poussent dans le dôme flamboyant.

« – **_Restez là, ne vous aventurez pas à l'extérieur de ce dôme._** lâche Mr-Cheveux-Court.

– N**_ous nous sommes présenté, à vous maintenant !_** déclare Steven. Il est toujours là à tout prendre à la légère alors que quelques secondes auparavant, un cris de jeune femme en détresse se faisait entendre.

– _**Je suis Dean et lui Sam, nous sommes des campeurs américains.** _dit Dean aka Mr-Cheveux-Court.

– _**Campeur hein, où est votre matériel ?**_ demande Vicenzo.

**_– Et comment avez vous crée se dôme de feu, je n'ai jamais vu cette matière là avant._ **dit Steven en essayant de passer ses doigts sur la parois non tangible.

– _**Dôme,** _demande Sam,_** quel dôme ?!**_

_**– Et bien celui là,** _je montre du doigt le dôme qui nous recouvre.

– **_Vous êtes sorcier n'est ce pas ? _**ris Dean.

**_– Et bien oui, pas vous ?_**

**_– Et bien non, nous ne voyons pas de dôme !_**

**_– Comment avez vous pu créer cette protection sans être sorcier, et surtout comment connaissez vous l'existence des sorcier si vous êtes Moldu ?_**

– _**À l'aide de symbole Anasazie,**_ il désigne des symboles tracés à même la terre tout autour de nous._** Ils sont censés nous protéger du Wendigo. Nous connaissons l'existence de beaucoup de créatures cher Harry.**_

_**– Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un Wendigo**_, demande Steven.

– _**Une créature maléfique amérindienne : lorsqu'un homme fait preuve de cannibalisme, même pour sauver sa propre vie, il n'est plus humain et a une forme Wendigowak. On en retrouve dans les profondeurs des forêts d'Amérique du Nord.**_

_**– J'aimerai juste vous signaler.. en fait nous sommes en Angleterre.**_

_**– Pas vrai ?!**_ demande Dean d'un air moqueur. **_Nous sommes là pour des vacances, mais apparemment où que l'on aille il y a des créatures maléfique. Les Wendigos doivent exister dans le monde entier, après tout le cannibalisme est présent dans moult croyances._**

**_– Dis Harry, et si c'est ce dôme qui est à l'origine du signale de vieille magie ? Après tout ils nous parlent de symbole Anastasique-_**

**_– Anasazie._ **corrigea Sam.

– _**Oui voilà, et bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir le dôme, nous nous le voyons et il est assez puissant pour repousser une créature cannibale maléfique donc assez puissante pour se faire repérer par le Ministère !**_ »

Steven souffle un bon coup après son discours et s'allonge à même le sol. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire, oui ça semble logique. Ce sont juste deux moldus qui s'amusent à faire notre boulot. Mais nous ne savions même pas ce qu'un Wendigo était, alors, comment pourrions nous aider des êtres sans pouvoirs ?

« – _**Qu'êtes vous au juste,** _je demande à Sam.

– **_Des chasseurs de démons. Nous parcourons les Etats-Unis pour combattre les esprits et êtres maléfique._**

**_– Clandestinement j'imagine ?_**

**_– Pourquoi dites vous ça ? C'est si évident ?_**

**_– Vous êtes moldus, les autres ne doivent pas croire à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au surnaturel._**

**_– Tu as tout à fait raison, mon grand, et vous vous n'êtes pas de la police de Gloucestershire j'imagine._**

**_– Nous sommes Aurors, un équivalent de votre chasse mais en plus légal._**

**_– Et comment en savez vous autant sur les Wendigo ?_**

–_** Nous avons déjà eu à faire à un Wendigo dans la forêt de Black Water Lake. En Amérique. C'était notre premier et dernier. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes renseignés mais plusieurs cas de disparitions ont été signalés et tout portait à croire qu'il y en avait un ici.**_

_**– Nous ne pouvions pas le savoir, nous sommes venu juste parce que cette forme de magie est très ancienne et inconnue du système de détection du Ministère. »**_

Un autre cri de femme se fait entendre et les arbres à notre gauche bougent comme ayant à l'intérieur un énorme ours. Je vois des bois noirs sortir du feuillage puis une tête et c'est à ce moment que Vincenzo lance un Avada Kedavra sur la bête et on la voit disparaître en un quart de seconde. Il reste bouche bée et je me retourne furieux contre lui.

« – _**Un Avada ?! Sérieusement ! Tu n'as le droit de l'utiliser qu'une seule fois pour ce mois ci ! Et si on est dans une situation plus grave que la présence d'une vulgaire créature amérindienne tu ne pourras plus protéger qui que ce soit ! Rourke va être furieux en apprenant qu'en plus d'avoir lancé ce stupide sort -qui devrait être plus interdit que cela, moi je le dis- tu as raté la chose !**_

_**– Si je peux me permettre, c'est plus qu'une vulgaire créature amérindienne, je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce à quoi vous vous frottez et c'est quoi un Avada ?**_

–_** Le sort de la mort. Je suis la seule personne du monde magique à avoir survécu à ce sortilège. Il fait parti des trois sorts impardonnables : Le sort de la mort, de la torture et de la soumission totale. Nous les apprenti Aurors, nous avons le droit à un de ces sorts par mois sauf en cas de guerre.**_

_**– Il est inutile, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez abattre la bête d'un coup de baguette magique. Pour tuer un Wendigo, nous l'avons brûlé de l'intérieur. et- »**_

Un autre cri se fait entendre. Un voix de femme, grave et profonde. Helga. Je regarde affolé mes coéquipiers et me prépare à sortir lorsque Sam me retient la manche.

« –**_ Vous signez votre arrêt de mort en sortant du cercle._**

– _**Et je signe l'arrêt de mort de mon équipe en restant ici.**_

_**– Équipe ?! Vous êtes plusieurs ?**_

_**– Oui, nous tenons à ce que le monde magique reste bien caché des moldus : une source d'une telle intensité dans une forêt assez fréquentée était une situation « d'urgence ». Il reste deux personnes à l'extérieur Helga, la femme que vous venez d'entendre, et Gaetan...**_ »

Le cris gras et affolé de Gaetan se fait à son tour entendre, il couine, hurle, et je suis persuadé que sa voix se porte jusqu'au village le plus près.

« – _**C'est lui, Gaetan.**_

_**– Il faut aller les sauver, ils peuvent être encore en vie**_, s'écrit Steven paniqué

_**– Sans doute, alors il faudra attendre le levé du jour et aller chercher son repère. Un lieu où personne ne va, une grotte, une mine désaffectée quelque chose de style là !** _dit Sam

_**– Je connais la forêt de Dean mieux que quiconque ici je pari**_, je m'exclame. _**Je sais qu'il y a une grande grotte au Nord, je pense qu'il serait un repère parfait. Sinon, il y a une autre grotte au Nord-Est, il faut s'enfoncer dans une végétation bien plus profonde, il y fait plus sombre et froid qu'autre part de la forêt.**_

– _**Nous commencerons donc par là. De toute façon c'est la grotte la plus proche de notre position actuelle.**_

_**– Nous avancerons le jour. Si le Wendigo est un bon chasseur la journée, il est mille fois mieux la nuit. »**_

Je m'endors avec les cris déchirant d'Helga et de Gaetan résonnant dans ma tête.

* * *

><p>« –<strong><em> Regardez, sur les arbres là hauts !<em>** Sam nous désigne des marques de griffes ensanglantée sur les dits arbres.

– _**Charmant. Il a d'autres petites attentions de ce genre pour nous ?**_

_**– Tu t'attends à des boules de poils ou ce genre de truc ?** _demande Dean.

**_– Les gars arrêtez de blaguer, Harry Steven et Vincenzo dites nous plutôt quel genre de sort vous connaissez pour provoquer un feu ou une explosion. »_**

Je vois Vincenzo qui s'avance automatiquement un sourire aux lèvres

« – _**Harry, fait apparaître un coussin je t'en pris.**_ dit il avec un accent italien prononcé.

– _Inanimatus Apparitus_, je veille à bien penser à l'oreiller et une gros coussin blanc remplit de plume d'oie je pense apparaît sous nos yeux.

**_– Ca nous aiderait beaucoup d'être magicien, faut le dire._** murmure Dean.

– **_Alors tout d'abord nous avons_** _Lacarnum Inflamare__ »_

_I_l lance le sort sur l'oreiller qui s'enflamme soudainement. Je fais apparaître cette fois ci quatre autres coussins.

« –_** Puis nous avons**_ _Incendio__ »_

Il fait apparaître une flamme bleu du bout de la baguette qu'il lance sur l'oreiller. Celui ci brûle petit à petit.

« –**_ Il y a aussi le Feudeymon, que je n'utiliserai pas, trop de risques pour la forêt. C'est un feu vivant très destructeur, difficile à maîtriser et à stopper. Cependant il est magnifique. »_**

Il regarde le coussin intact avec envie un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« – _**Pour les explosions, nous avons **Confrigo. __»_

Le coussin explose en une nuée de plume blanche

« – **_Et enfin_** _Bombarda Maxima_ »

Même résultat. Vincenzo fait cependant "boum" avec ses mains lors de l'explosion.

« –_** Cependant,**_ juge-t-il bon d'ajouter,**_ Bombarda Maxima est plus à utiliser pour des murs, quelque chose de solide et de gênant._**

– _Evanesco._ je fais disparaître le reste des coussins et me retourne vers Dean et Sam

– _**Très bien, nous avons des lances fusées.**_ dit Dean un sourire en coin en faisant tourner deux lance fusée dans ses mains comme le ferait un cow boy.

– _**Nous-**_ »

Il ne peut continuer sa phrase lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre on se retourne précipitamment et d'une union parfaite, Dean et Sam crient _« Courez ! »_ Sans se faire attendre, nous courrons donc à travers la forêt. Je suis le premier -instinct de survie je suppose- et lorsque je me retourne pour regarder les autres derrière moi, je ne vois personne. Je tourne la tête et reprend ma course en regardant cette fois ci devant. Je freine d'un coup devant la chose qui se trouve en face de moi.

Une bête humanoïde qui doit bien faire deux mètres, toute noire comme cirée. Elle a les yeux rouges, la peau collant à ses côtes et bien sûr des bois de cerf qui sortent de sa tête l'agrandissant encore plus. Il me rappelle mon Patronus. Patronus... Je dégaine ma baguette et la dirige vers lui.

« – _Incarcerem !_ »

Le sort s'élance sur lui mais il esquive a une vitesse anormale. Il se trouve derrière moi, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il m'assomme. Je m'évanouis.

* * *

><p>Je peine à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière est faible ce qui m'arrange énormément. Je papillonne un peu avant de me rendre compte que je suis pendu par les bras, attaché au plafond de ce qui semble être une grotte. Je fais un effort pour relever ma tête et je regarde tout autour de moi. J'arrive donc à distinguer plusieurs silhouette dans une position similaire à la mienne. Je me sens comme un vulgaire morceau de viande exposé chez le boucher du coin.<p>

N'acceptant pas de rester là sans rien faire , je contorsionne mon poignet afin d'attraper ma baguette qui se trouve dans ma manche. Je bouge beaucoup et réveille quelqu'un à ma droite. Il semble être là depuis longtemps.

« –**_ Inutile de te débattre, cette créature arrive à faire les nœuds_**. dit la voix que j'identifie comme celle de Gaetan dans un souffle las et faible »

Je l'ignore et continu d'essayer d'attraper ma baguette. J'arrive à toucher le bois lorsque le Wendigo arrive. Il n'a pas la démarche d'une bête, plutôt de quelqu'un de sophistiqué paradoxalement. Je fais semblant de dormir et il ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Il s'avance vers Gaetan et le dévore vivant. Je ferme les yeux d'horreur et entend sa voix moins faiblardes qu'auparavant, comme ravivé par la peur et le désespoir. J'entends des déchirements, des mastications, un liquide couler abondamment sur le sol déjà humide de la grotte. Parfois j'entends des morceaux tomber par terre dans un fracas qui contraste avec le silence des lieux.

Lorsqu'il a finit, il s'en va. J'ouvre les yeux et voix avec horreur le tas de membres de mon coéquipiers par terre, baignant dans son propre sang, la tête deux ou trois mètres plus loin à moitié mangé. La bête reviendra sans doute finir son repas, je dois me dépêcher.

Je n'avais pas lâché le bout de ma baguette, ayant peur qu'elle glisse à nouveau dans son étui. Doucement, je la prend et la remonte dans ma paume. J'arrive enfin à avoir la moitié du bâton je lance donc un sort afin de me détacher.

« – _Diffindo._ »

Je n'avais pas prévu l'atterrissage et m'aplatis avec très peu d'élégance sur le sol souillé de la grotte. Mes lunettes se sont écrasées par terre. Je les ramasse les répare d'un sort et je me masse les mains que les cordes avaient consciencieusement découpé. J'essaie de me relever avec peine et sens ma colonne vertébrale gronder dans un craquement sinistre. Je grimace. Je vais vers les corps voisins et vérifient si ils sont morts ou pas.

Conclusion : il ne reste qu'Helga de vivante dans un très mauvais état et sûrement choquée. Je la détache et lui donne à boire d'un Aguamenti. Voyant qu'elle ne peut pas marcher je la laisse par terre dans un coin sombre, prévoyant de venir la chercher quand j'aurai tuer cette chose maléfique.

Le feu, il faut que j'utilise le feu.

Je décide d'attendre dans cette salle lugubre que la chose revienne manger. Je me coince donc dans un enfoncement de la paroi et attend patiemment. Plusieurs minutes voir heures passent, mais je ne me relâche pas, je n'ai rien à perdre après tout. Soudain j'entends des pas venir dans ma direction. Je me prépare à lancer un bon sortilège de feu lorsque je vois le visage tuméfié de Sam puis ceux des autres qui le suivent. Ils regardent tous avec horreur le repère. Dean ferme la marche pointant son lance fusée dans le vide anticipant donc l'arrivé du Wendigo.

« –_** Les gars !**_ je chuchote assez fort. »

Comme je l'ai dit, il a du s'écouler une bonne heure ou deux, la créature pourrait revenir dans pas longtemps. Steven sursaute et pointe la baguette vers moi. Je sors de ma cachette et ils soufflent tous de soulagement. Je ris.

**_« – Assez maintenant, le Wendigo est venu se nourrir,_** je désigne le cadavre de Gaetan, _**il y a de ça environ une ou deux heures. Il peut revenir à n'importe quel moment. Allez vous cacher, nous essaierons de le coincer lorsqu'il reviendra manger. »**_

Je ne fait pas attention au haut-le-cœur de Steven. Ils suivent tous mes directives et se cachent dans les anfractuosités de la grotte. On attend encore quinze minutes et le Wendigo refait son apparition toujours aussi maigre que tout à l'heure. Ses bois frôlent le plafond tant ils sont grands. Je jette un regard sur les parois de la grotte, je sais qu'ils s'y cachent tous. Le Wendigo s'approche d'un des cadavres pendant et je sors ma main discrètement de ma cachette. C'est le signe.

Dean tire de son lance fusée et ratent de peu la bête, je lance un _stupéfix_ qui le touche en pleins dans le dos. Steven lance un _Incendio_ qui le brûle à la jambe mais ne se propage pas et ne fait que provoquer des grognements ignobles. Sam arrive, en courant sort une dague et ouvre son thorax. Dean vient et tire à nouveau dans l'entaille. Cette fois ci le corps prend feu. Pas assez rapidement apparemment pour Vincenzo qui lance un gros _Lacarnum Inflamare_ _qui env_eloppe toute la silhouette du Wendigo.

J'annule mon _Stupéfix_ et le voilà qui crie sa douleur. Il se débat et disparaît pour laisser de la cendre par terre. Il y a quelques secondes de flottement et on crie à notre tour mais de joie. Dean s'arrête alors et nous regarde.

« – **_C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais on a un démembré par terre et au moins cinq morts pendus tout autour de nous, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien vu d'exposer sa joie de cette façon. »_**

Nous nous regardons tous gênés. Je vais chercher Helga et Vincenzo sortent tous en faisant léviter tous les corps devant nous. Sam et Dean marchent en retrait derrière et semblent chuchoter des choses à notre sujet. Arrivé à l'extérieur Sam s'exclame.

« –_** La plupart de ces gens ont déjà leur tombe dans le cimetière du village d'à côté. Ils sont déclarés morts. Nous pouvons soit les enterrer à leur tombe où ici même.**_

_**– Je pense que ça serait mieux de les enterrer ici. Nous ne pourrons pas transporter ces corps sans être vu et creuser tranquillement dans un cimetière. Mais ils méritent une tombe.** _déclare Steven »

Nous commençons donc à creuser six tombes à l'aide de sorts bien placés. Nous déposons les dépouilles dans chacun des trous et recouvrons les restes.

Je me retourne alors vers Sam et Dean qui sont dans un mauvais état. Sam a le bras cassé et Dean boite avec une grosse tache rouge sur toute sa jambe droite.

« – **_Je propose de vous emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour vous soigner, après tout vous nous avez été d'une très grande aide._**

–**_ Merci, c'est gentil mais je pense que nous pourrons aller nous soigner autre part._ **dit Dean en grimaçant.

–_** Non j'insiste. Accrochez vous à mon bras.**_ »

Je vois Dean et Sam prendre chacun de mes bras et je transplane dans l'air de transplanage à Sainte Mangouste. Arrivé à destination j'observe Sam qui va vomir dans le pot d'une plante qui se trouvait là. Lorsqu'il revient la mine lasse je leur chuchote.

« – **_Vous êtes dans un hôpital sorcier, ne faites pas de mines étonnées lorsque vous verrez les malades. Je vais vous emmener voir mon amie Médicomage elle vous soignera sans poser de questions. »_**

Je fini à peine de parler que j'entends Steven et Vincenzo transplaner accompagnés d'Helga.

« – **_Suivez moi, on va voir Hermione._ **»

Sans poser de questions ils me suivent. J'entre dans l'hôpital à proprement parler et je marche à travers la foule qui continue de chuchoter sur mon passage même des années après la victoire.

Je vois Dean et Sam dévisager discrètement ceux qui ont la peau d'une autre couleur, ou des membres démesurer suite à une potion qui a mal tourné.

Je vais à l'accueil et demande à la secrétaire.

« –**_ Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir si la Médicomage Granger est libre pour un cas d'urgence._**

**_– Bonjour, oui bien sûr Monsieur Potter, je vérifie cela tout de suite_**. »

Elle regarde son écran puis s'exclame.

« –_** Libre et dans son bureau à l'heure actuelle. Je ne vous indique pas où il se trouve.**_

_**– Non, merci.** _»

Je lui lance un sourire et part à travers l'hôpital pour monter les étages. J'arrive enfin au palier où se trouve le bureau de ma meilleure amie. Je m'avance et arrivé face à la porte, je tape trois fois.

« –_** Entre Harry.** _»

J'ouvre la porte et me déplace sur le côté pour laisser les garçons et Helga passer puis je referme. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Hermione qui me tue du regard.

**_« – Dans quelle histoire les as tu fourrés, Harry ?!_**

**_– Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Rourke qui sous-estime les situation d'urgence._**

**_– Bien sûr, toujours lui._** elle regarde les autres. **_Bon je suis Hermione Granger pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas,_ **elle vise particulièrement les deux frères. **Montrez moi vos blessures et donnez leur cause, je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

– **_Ah et je précise, ils sont moldus._** dis je en pointant Sam et Dean du doigt.

–**_ Vraiment ?! Pourquoi tu me la pas dis plus tôt, ils peuvent réagir violemment si leur blessure ont des causes magiques, et il faudra lancer un oubliette, et il faudra les emmener dans un hôpital Moldu et …_**

–**_ Ils sont au courant bien avant notre apparition de l'existence de la magie et d'autres choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. C'est eux qui nous ont aider pour cette affaire._ **je la vois hausser les sourcils, surprise, et lancer un regard reconnaissant aux garçons. »

* * *

><p>À peine eut-elle donner à Helga de quoi reprendre des forces, la porte du bureau s'ouvre à la volée.<br>Rourke.

« –_** J'ai reçu le Patronus de Fawkes. Que vous a-t-il pris de les emmener ici, bande d'incapables ?**_

_**– Commandant, ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine de la source de magie inconnue.**_

_**– Des moldus, Santorini ? Ne me prenez pas pour un Troll, je n'aime pas ça.**_

_**– Ils ont utilisés des symboles d'amérindiens qui détiennent un pouvoir particulièrement puissant pour contrer les créatures maléfiques.**_

_**– Ah vraiment ?! J'ai déjà lu des choses là dessus !**_ s'exclame joyeusement Hermione.

**_– Et pourquoi avaient-ils eu besoin d'utiliser ce sort ?! Et où est ce bon à rien de Moliere ?_**

**_– Pour se protéger de Wendigos et il est mort. Nous l'avons enterré avec les autres. Il n'a personne de proche, c'est un ermite, nous n'aurons à prévenir que nos collègues,_ **dis je d'un air plus sombre **_Si vous attendiez à votre bureau tranquillement, nous vous aurions donner un rapport détaillé de cette escapade !_**

**_– Potter, ne me parlez plus sur ce ton ! J'attends votre rapport demain matin à la première heure, pas de retard autorisé. Des moldus qui font de la magie maintenant... On aura tout vu._ **marmonne-t-il pour lui même en claquant la porte après être sorti. »

Hermione avait fini de nous soigner et elle observe maintenant les deux nouveaux avec insistance comme voulant percer leur secret d'un simple regard.

« – **_En tout cas, merci pour votre aide précieuse, je pense que la communauté magique a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je serais ravi de garder contact avec vous pour parler de vos connaissances._ **dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux. »

J'imagine qu'elle pense déjà à tout ce qu'elle pourra apprendre de ces moldus.

_**« – Pas de problème, Mademoiselle, mais nous vivons en Amérique, et je ne pense pas capter de « Patronus »**_, dit Dean d'un air moqueur.

**_– O ça n'est pas n'important, je suis moi même fille de moldu, je sais me servir d'appareil électronique pas comme eux._**

**_– Je peux aussi utiliser des téléphones,_** je m'écris.

– _**Oui Harry, chut.**_

_**– Et bien ça sera avec plaisir qu'on gardera contact, j'imagine que vous pourriez nous apprendre des choses aussi à propos de créatures maléfiques, vous devez connaître ça vous les sorciers.**_

_**– Vous l'avez dit.**_ »

* * *

><p>J'ai ramené Sam et Dean devant leur maison, leur remerciant encore une fois pour leur aide précieuse. Je les avais inviter mais ils partent pour New York demain matin. Je transplane donc chez moi et ce sont deux bras féminins qui m'accueillent.<p>

« – _**Enfin tu es là ! Ça fait depuis hier soir que tu n'as plus donné de signes de vie !** _Ginny m'embrasse.

– _**J'ai tant de choses à te raconter, tu seras déçues de ne pas avoir suivi ma voie.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas une raison de débarquer en fleur sans avoir donner de nouvelles, Ingrat !**_»

Je caresse sont ventre arrondie tandis qu'elle attend avec impatience que je lui narre mes aventures

* * *

><p>Voilà un nouvel OS étant un groooooos Cross Over mêlant Harry Potter, Hannibal, Supernatural et les personnages d'Atlantide (le disney.) J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)<p> 


End file.
